


Tears

by m7storyteller



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly speculation I wrote prior before 9.08 A Rush of Blood to the Head aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

Haley bit her lip as she waited for the sheet to be pulled back, willing herself to be strong as she waited to identify her husband.    
  
She couldn't believe this was happening, that after all they've been through that it's came to this.  She didn't know what she was going to tell Jamie, or how to explain to Lydia how much Nathan loved her.  
  
Taking a breath, she nodded her head, watching as the man pulled the sheet back.  
  
She couldn't stop the sob, as she looked at the man, with tears of relief in her eyes, "That's not Nathan."


End file.
